Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
An inorganic material layer is provided on a substrate of a liquid ejection head for the purpose of serving as an insulating layer or a protective layer covering an energy-generating element or other purposes. On the other hand, it is known that a flow path member or other structures on the substrate are made of an organic material layer. In particular, an organic material layer of a photosensitive resin enables highly accurate patterning with photolithography. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-286149 describes a manufacturing method for a liquid ejection head using photolithography.